


Happy Father's Day!

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Father's Day, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Donovan and his siblings give Len an amazing Father's Day while Donovan keeps something to himself.





	Happy Father's Day!

Father’s Day was tomorrow and Donovan was working hard at helping his three-year-old siblings make their cards for dad. All he did was write their words down for them since they still hadn’t learned to read and write. He left the artwork to them knowing how much their dad treasured their individual works.

 

He had always decorated his cards to his parents so he convinced his siblings to do the same. Ramona drew flowers all over her card while Sebastian drew a stick figure portrait of their family on his. Donovan on the other hand, being old enough to remember what a hero their dad was in his glory days, painted a picture of dad in his Captain Cold get up with snowflakes framing the picture with the card reading “Not all knights wear armor. Thanks for always being my hero. Love- Donovan” next to the picture inside. The front cover simply read “Happy Father’s Day!” and was decorated with little snowflakes against the blue paper background.

 

After they were done, Donovan hid the cards and the presents they had made for their dad before going to bed. He knew his dad would love the gifts and so instead his thoughts as he drifted off to the land of nod rested solely with the anxiety he was having about the art show at his school that his teacher had signed him up for.

 

* * *

 

As people at the show looked around at the different paintings the students had done, Donovan stood next to his piece and waited for someone’s eyes to glance over it. When they did, however, the looks were not of the approving kind.

 

“Ugh. This painting is just awful!” a woman proclaimed.

“What was he thinking with those colors?” a man questioned.

“I just don’t get it,” another man mentioned.

 

As people started laughing at his artwork he felt himself getting smaller and smaller as he physically shrunk down to nothing.

 

* * *

 

Once the dream was over he awoke with a start and then headed off to wake his brother and sister with the gifts and cards for their dad. The three of them then rushed into their parents’ bedroom with Donovan carrying the handmade gifts and his siblings carrying the cards.

 

“Happy Father’s Day, daddy!” the twins said in unison while Donovan said the same but with “dad” in place of “daddy”.

“Good morning!” he responded as the two little kids jumped on top of him smothering him with their hugs.

“Good morning, Len,” mom said as she woke and kissed his cheek, “Happy Father’s Day.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smile.

“Lookit daddy we made you cards!” Ramona shouted as she waved her card and Donovan’s in his face.

“I see that. Let me see,” he replied as he took her card and started reading it.

 

He then took Sebastian’s card and finally Donovan and each time he would read a card his smile would only grow brighter. Though he could swear his almost brought a tear to his eye.

 

“Oh these are amazing. Did you guys write these?” he asked the twins.

“No, daddy, Don’van wrote them,” Sebastian responded.

“But we told him what to write,” Ramona added.

“And we drew the pictures,” Sebastian finished.

“Well they’re all great. So what are those?” he asked his eldest son.

“These are the gifts we made you. The twins made this heart with their hand prints on it,” he explained as he passed the pottery heart to him, “I wrote their names on it. And I made you this ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug.”

 

Donovan then passed him the mug he had made with snowflake patterns etched into it and painted blue with the words being painted in white. His dad smiled as he held it.

 

“I love it. Thank you. Kids could you make some room for your brother?” dad responded.

 

He then gave Donovan a big hug and both were convinced that this was the best Father’s Day they had ever had. Donovan smiled, happy to know his father liked what he'd made but then he worried yet again about the art show that was coming up.

 

He would’ve liked to have his parents there but opted not to tell them about it thinking they had their hands full with the twins and their mom in particular needing all the free time she can get so that she can help save the world on a daily basis.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
